Thermoplastic polyester elastomers (TPEE) are important polymer engineering materials due to their advantages such as high thermal resistance, excellent repeated fatigue properties, high toughness, and high flexibility at low temperatures. In addition, the TPEE have heavy weight-loading abilities, a high elastic recoverability, and excellent oil/chemical/solvent resistance. The TPEE can be processed to mold using standard thermoplastic processing equipment and skills, such as extrusion, injection, blowing, and the like. The TPEE free of sulfurization can be directly used to produce rubber products, thereby increasing the production efficiency. The scrap of the TPEE can be recycled to conserve resources, which is beneficial to environment protection. In general, it is not easy to prepare a TPEE with excellent thermal resistance and an elastic recoverability, such that the development of its related materials is important.